<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Scent of Hosie by GhostlyDreams17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564400">The Scent of Hosie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17'>GhostlyDreams17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hope and Landon never got together, Hosie, One Shot, carnival date, post posie breakup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyDreams17/pseuds/GhostlyDreams17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hope runs in her wolf form, the feeling is euphoric. Her wolf relieves stress by running. She likes running mostly at night because it's more peaceful. A faint vanilla/mint scent caught Hope.s attention. She was attracted to it and followed the scent. She then heard a small noise coming from the old mill. The scent got stronger then she realized it was Josie, and she was crying… but why?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson &amp; Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Scent of Hosie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I dreamt like 1/5 of this story then made up the rest :)<br/>also i wrote this all in one day</p><p>okay, so each like story gets inspired by a song and this one got inspired by a song called Forest Fires by Axel Flóvent</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>When Hope runs in her wolf form, the feeling is euphoric. Her wolf relieves stress by running. She likes running mostly at night because it's more peaceful. A faint vanilla/mint scent caught Hope.s attention. She was attracted to it and followed the scent. She then heard a small noise coming from the old mill. The scent got stronger then she realized it was Josie, and she was crying… but why?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope slowly walked back until she stepped on a stick and it snapped in half. Josie quickly looked up and saw a large grey wolf. The wolf slowly walked up and sat down about five feet away from the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope?” Josie said, her voice cracking. Hope turned her head, so Josie could understand. “I’m sorry, I should go, you can go back to running.” She was wiping a tear when she got up and started walking away. The wolf whined and immediately walked up to her and nudged Josie’s hand with her snout. Hope started walking back to the old mill, then turned to Josie again, signaling to follow her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You want me to follow you? Josie said, confused. Hope barked and started walking again, this time Josie followed her. Josie sat down on the floor and Hope sat next to her. The wolf then nudged Josie’s hand to pet her, she really wants to take all of Josie’s pain away. The brunette starts crying again, and the wolf whines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You probably wouldn’t care,” Josie wiped her tears away. Hope again nudged her. She took a deep breath, “I broke up with Penelope,” She wiped her eyes again, “I caught her cheating on me.” Hope then sat up and licked Josie’s face to try and cheer her up, her wolf could not bear seeing Josie upset. “Hope stop,” She started laughing and Hope stopped. “You’re gross.” Josie could basically see the huge grin on the wolf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was cuddled up next to Hope on the floor. After a while Hope realized the brunette was asleep because her breathing slowed down and her sniffling stopped. She too this as the perfect time to get up and shift back. And that's what she did, she went out to the woods where she had left some clothes and shifted back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope was in human form again and headed back to Josie who was still laying on the floor. Hope stared at the brunette in awe. She decided to take Josie back to her room, Hope picked her up bridal style and started to walk back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie slightly woke up, “Ho-’” Before she could say anything else Hope cut her off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Jo, go back to sleep.” The brunette then put her arms around Hope’s shoulders, and fell back to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope arrived at the twins room and softly knocked at the door, a couple seconds later Lizzie opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope?” She then looks at Josie. “Josie!? Is she okay, I've been looking for her and I’ve been worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lizzie then opened the door to let Hope in. Hope then carefully put Josie on her bed. “I found her at the Old Mill, I found her when I was in my wolf form, she had been crying because she broke up with Penelope. Just promise me you’ll be with her when she wakes up.” Lizzie nodded in understanding. Hope placed a light kiss on Josie’s forehead. “Goodnight Josie.” Then she walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope got back to her room, and couldn’t help to realize how beautiful Josie looked even when she was sad. Her wolf’s instinct was to protect her. Then it hit her, she still has feelings for Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Next Morning</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie woke up the next morning, confused that she was in her own bed, she last remembered being at the Mill. One moment later Lizzie came in with a tray of food, and noticed that her sister was awake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie, how are you feeling?” The blonde asks with a concerned voice. “I got you some breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did I make it to my own bed?” Josie asks her sister. Josie’s eyes were still red from crying last night. “And yes I’m starving, I skipped dinner yesterday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Hope found you last night, and carried you back.” Lizzie gave the food to Josie. “ She told me about yours and Penelope’s breakup, I’m sorry Jo.” Lizzie rubbed her sisters back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie’s memories came rushing back, she remembers the comfort Hope’s wolf made her feel. How beautiful her fur was and how soft. But then she felt guilty about taking Hope’s time away. “I gotta go talk to Hope.” The brunette immediately gets dressed from her old clothes into some new ones and starts to walk out the door. “Bye Lizzie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Jo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie was nervous to talk to Hope again as she walked to Hope’s room. She arrived and knocked on her door, no answer. A couple minutes passed by and she checked the time, she realized Hope was at training with her dad. She sighed and headed down to the docks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the brunette walked up to the docks she heard wooden staffs hitting each other. She saw the auburn hair girl and stared in awe, she couldn’t deny her feelings for Hope even if she wanted to. She didn’t want to interrupt so she waited for them to finish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Hope saw the Brunette near the docks she lost focus and stumbled to the floor as Dr. Saltzman hit Hope on her side. She groaned as she got up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that's enough training for today.” Hope said to Alaric. She took a breather then walked up to Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Hope smiled at the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” Josie showed a shy smile before speaking again. “I’m sorry” She said quietly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” Hope looked confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For taking up your time last night, I know you wanted to run-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie,’ Hope walked closer to her and put her arm on Josie’s shoulder “Don’t be sorry, I saw you were sad and I wanted to comfort you, speaking of that are you okay?.” Josie nodded and a tear ran down her cheek. Hope wiped her cheek and pulled her into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be, thank you.” Josie faintly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always talk to me.” Hope said, pulling away from the hug “I’ll always be here for you.” Josie nodded and smiled at Hope. They stared at each other for a moment before Josie spoke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you should go get ready for school.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah, I’ll talk to you later okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie saw Hope walking away. Hope slowed down and turned around and looked at Josie, she then showed a big smile at the brunette and continued walking away. Josie could feel her cheeks burn up. Whenever Hope smiled, her stomach was swarmed with butterflies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope got up to her room and took a shower, and quickly got dressed to go to breakfast. When she got her breakfast she sat at a table that was empty, then got out a book about the history of magic. Even though she knew almost everything about the history of magic she still liked to read the books. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple minutes later a figure walked up to her and sat next to her, it was Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey lone wolf.” Hope tensed up on how close Josie was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Josie, not to be rude but, wouldn’t you want to go hangout with your friends instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really, I saw that you were alone so I came over here.” Josie smiled. Hope couldn’t help but smile back, and she felt fuzzy inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Hope,” Hope looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “So there’s going to be a movie night at the Old Mill on friday, and I was wondering if you wanted to come...with me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>’me’ those words repeating in Hope’s head “Social gatherings aren’t really my thing, sorry Josie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please Hope, Penelope is gonna be there and I don’t wanna face her.” Josie pouted and showed her puppy dog eyes. Hope’s heart melted at that sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought of Penelope hurting Josie emotionally, angered Hope’s wolf.  “Ok fine,” She smiled “But only because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>asked.” Josie automatically got excited and thanked Hope about a million times. Hope thought she was adorable when she got excited. Her stomach did many flips as she saw a happy Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what are you reading?” Josie asked curiously</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s the History of Magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought you already knew all about the history of magic” Josie showed a puzzled face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you‘re right,I do, but I like rereading books.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope reading books, I don’t believe it.” Josie said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Hope smiled and lightly nudged Josie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell rang to go to class and they both stood up. Unexpectedly Josie hugged Hope, it took a second but Hope hugged her back. The scent of vanilla and a bit of mint surrounded Hope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Hope, for agreeing to come with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Josie.” Hope knew she’d do anything to make Josie happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the week was really boring, Hope and Josie have gotten closer and started hanging out more than they would have a week ago, and then it was the day Hope had to go with Josie to movie night at the mill.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie and Hope agreed to meet at the docks before it was time to go. Hope was sitting on the docks when Josie walked up to her and sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful here at night.” Hope said suddenly turning to Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It really is.” Josie’s gaze was on the stars while Hope’s gaze was on the brunette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie then returned her gaze to Hope who was staring at her. She could stare at those ocean blue eyes all day. Maybe it was her mind messing with her but she swore Hope was leaning in and she was too. They were inches apart when Josie’s phone rang, and startled them both causing them to jump back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Josie answered the call</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jo, where are you?” Lizzie was on the other line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m with Hope I'll see you soon, bye.” Lizzie didn’t even get a chance to say anything before Josie hung up the call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should probably go.” Hope said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, we probably should.” Josie lightly laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got up and headed towards the place where they’re going. When they arrived there Josie took Hope’s hand and led her somewhere behind the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I came prepared and brought some stuff beforehand,” Josie let go of Hope’s hand and moved some leaves when a basket of things popped out. “I brought some of your favorite things, because I know how much you hate the things everyone else brings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Josie smiles at Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yo- you brought me my favorite things?” Hope could not do anything but fall more in love with her...wait….</span>
  <em>
    <span>love? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean, I know you usually don’t like coming to these things so why not make your very first one a good one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope smiled widely and hugged Josie really tight. “Thank you, that means a lot coming from you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on let’s head back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They head back and find a seat on the couch. People started to come and sit around the projector. Hope and Josie were insanely close. Josie brought a blanket so they wouldn’t get cold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie spots Penelope and tenses up with anger. Hope realizes this and notices Penelope too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope leaned into Josie’s ear. “Do you trust me?” Josie just nodded. Penelope was staring at them. “I’m sorry for this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie looks confused “Wha-“ Hope cupped Josie’s chin and crashed her lips into her. Hope liked it, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked it, it felt amazing. The only other time something felt like this was when she ran as a wolf. Josie didn’t back out but kissed her back with passion. They backed away and Hope saw Penelope storm away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so- sorry about that.” Hope quickly looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for making Penelope jealous.” Josie had a dark blush on her cheeks. Hope just smiled and the movie started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About halfway through the move Josie rested her head in Hope’s shoulder. Josie moved her hand and accidentally touched Hope’s hand. That sent electric shocks all throughout Hope. Hope made a risky move and grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers. Hope rubbed her thumb on Josie’s thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the movie ended, Hope realized Josie fell asleep. She carried her back to the twins room again, but Lizzie wasn’t there so she just opened the door. She gently laid Josie on the bed. Hope was about to turn away when Josie woke up. She gently grabbed Hope’s arm and sat up. They stared at each other, then Josie closed the space between them and kissed Hope. It was a soft kiss. She quickly pulled away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope I’m sor-“ Hope kissed her back again with passion. When they broke apart they were panting and needed air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on a date with me tomorrow.” Hope blurted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Josie smiles at Hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay?” Hope smiled back and Josie nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well I gotta go, I’ll see you tomorrow,” She looked at Josie. “Ca- can I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie nodded and went in for another kiss and smiled in the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Jo.” Hope started walking out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Hope.” Josie couldn’t help but squeal when she left the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Saturday Morning</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope woke up super early to plan her and Josie’s date. She still couldn’t believe Josie said yes. Luckily it was the time of year, when the carnival was open so she plans on taking Josie there, then doing something big at the end. She quickly had to make a quick call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie woke up with Lizzie jumping on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“JOSETTE LUCAS SALTZMAN.” Lizzie shouted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie can you calm down, and why are you being like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So.” Lizzie sat down on Josie’s bed. “You and Hope?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wel-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YOU GUYS KISSED.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To make Penelope angry, but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> liked it. Then I fell asleep on her shoulder and she held my hand. She carried me back to my room and then I kinda kissed her, and we’re going on a date tonight.” Josie got up and grabbed some clothes. “Okay, i’m gonna go shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She just left Lizzie in the room with her jaw basically on the floor. She took this time and ran to Hope's room. When she got there she didn’t bother knocking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOPE ANDREA MIKAELSON!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes?” Hope knew exactly why Lizzie was here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me, you were taking my sister on a date, Ham?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wel- wait what the fuck. Why Ham?” Hope was beyond confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your initials Hope Andrea Mikaelson H.A.M.” Lizzie said and sat down on Hope’s bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope just stood there with her mouth slightly open. She shook it off. “Well i’m not telling you where i’m taking her, cause knowing you, you’ll spoil it, so wait until Josie tells you everything that happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope dragged Lizzie out the door. “But-“ was all Lizzie could get out before Hope slammed the door on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A couple hours later, 9:00 pm to be somewhat exact</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope wore black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket. She had a red rose in her hand as she walked towards the twins room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she got there she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Lizzie opened it and rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s ready, Ham.” Lizzie moves out of the way to reveal Josie. She was wearing a long sleeve light blue crop top and a green plaid skirt, her hair was parted to the side, she looked adorable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ham, can you stop drooling all over my sister, and just go already?” Lizzie looked annoyed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lizzie, stop calling me Ham, but yes we will gladly leave.” She held out a hand for Josie and she took Hope’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope and Josie were walking hand in hand until they reached the end of the stairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I almost forgot, I got this for you.” Hope felt nervous and held out the rose she had earlier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie smiled. “Thank you Hope.” Josie kisses her cheek. Hope blushes lightly and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got outside there was a black car waiting for them. She led Josie to the passenger door and opened it for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What a gentlewoman.” Josie giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope got in the driver’s seat and grabbed Josie’s hand and kissed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?” Hope asks and Josie nods. “Okay can you um...can you put this blindfold on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait what, why?” Josie immediately responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need this to be a surprise.” Hope smiled “I want this to be special.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie took a deep breath before saying. “Yeah, okay, but only because I trust you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove for about 10 minutes before they reached their destination.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re here, don’t take the blindfold off yet, and wait here.” Hope said as she got out the drivers door. She quickly ran to the other side and opened the door to guide Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay just a couple more steps, aaannnndd stop, take off your blindfold.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Josie did, and her eyes widened when she realized they were at a carnival. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I made some calls and got the carnival for ourselves for a couple hours, we can do anything we want.” Hope said staring into Josie’s chocolate brown eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hope this is amazing, I can't believe you did this.” Josie hugs Hope and she returns the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you I wanted this to be special.” She kissed Josie’s cheek. “What do you want to do first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we play some games?” Josie asks with her puppy dog eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope couldn’t help but melt at the sight. “Of course we can.” Hope took Josie’s hand in her and led the way to the games.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They played a couple games and Hope won some stuffed animals for Josie, then it was time to eat some food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you hungry, because we can go get something?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I actually am.” Josie couldn’t stop smiling. And Hope couldn’t stop admiring the beauty that was standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate their food and it was time for the rides. They first went on the yo-yo, and went on almost every ride there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we go on the ferris wheel please?” Hope asked Josie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea- yeah okay.” Josie was scared of heights but Hope didn't know that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope grabbed Josie’s hand and led her into the ferris wheel. When they were pretty high up in the air Hope sensed Josie tense up when she looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Josie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah” Josie whimpered slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of heights?” Josie nods her head. “Why didn’t you tell me, I would have never made you come up here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to ruin the night.” Josie tried not looking at the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing could ruin this night as long as I'm with you.” Hope grabbed Josie’s hand and intertwined their fingers. She could still sense Josie’s fear. She took her index finger and put it under Josie’s chin to make her face Hope. Then Hope gently put her lips on Josie. Josie immediately kissed Hope back and felt all her fears wash away. Their kisses were slow and full of care. Each kiss a million tiny little fireworks went off in their stomachs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before they realized they reached the bottom and pulled apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for that.” Josie said shyly with a deep blush in her cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime.” Hope winked at Josie and her blush darkened even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got off the ride and Hope took Josie’s hand to the nearest bench and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Hope, for everything.” Josie smiled and looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Hope’s voice softened. “But I'll be right back. I forgot something, give me five minutes.” Josie nodded and Hope ran somewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope got out her phone and clicked a number, it rang three times before someone answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MG now.” Hope whispered. In less than thirty seconds MG appeared. “Jeez MG warn a person?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Hope, but here you go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you MG.” Hope smiled at the boy “I gotta get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good luck, Bye Hope.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hope quickly ran back to Josie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I am back.” Hope said catching her breath</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank god, I thought you were kidnapped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one can kidnap me.” Hope scoffed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I probably could.” Josie responded</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You probably could.” Hope lightly laughed “So I gotta day some things, and please don’t talk until i’m done.” Josie nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, when you first met me, you wanted to be my friend, but knowing me, I shut you out, and I never should have. When I was 14, we were kinda close and at the time I had this crush on you, and I never felt that way about anyone. Earlier this year, we were on good terms, we didn’t hate each other as much, though I never really hated you. But, each day there was this thing about you, to me you were this special person that I wanted to protect. I never wanted any harm to come to you. I’ve grown very fond of you and realized my feelings for you never left, they’ve only gotten stronger. You are the kindest, selfless, smartest, most beautiful person I’ve ever met. And I Feel so lucky to at least have this lifetime with you. Even my wolf lov- likes you. That night when I found you, my wolf usually has this instinct to attack people, but with you, it was non existent, it wanted to take care of you, and protect you. And now, getting closer to you was one of the best decisions I have ever made, and then kissing you that was the best thing I have ever witnessed.” Hope took a deep breath and took out the ring pop MG had brought and got down on one knee. “Josie, will you be my girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Josie had tears streaming down her face and she smiled. “Yes of course I’ll be your girlfriend.” Her voice was strained because of her tears. Hope got up and so did Josie, she put the ring pop on Josie’s finger and hugged her so tightly she lifted Josie up in the air and spun her around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They calmed down and Josie crashed her lips into Hope’s. When they broke apart both gasping for air, Hope let their foreheads connect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always and forever?” Hope said quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always and Forever.” Josie said softly.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really don’t know how I feel about this one, also I didn’t feel like re reading it and editing so i just left it. Also i kinda got inspired by another story to do the carnival date, and the nickname Lizzie gave to Hope. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>